


It's fluffy and it shows more than you'd think

by Fmannerly



Series: Slice of Pervert [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Femdom, Light BDSM, Mommydom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Role Reversal, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmannerly/pseuds/Fmannerly
Summary: Rebecca just finished her finals for the semester, and her maid has decided it's time for her to take a break by any means necessary.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Slice of Pervert [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/801486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Honesty finds a new Fetish and Rebecca learns to play quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this just sort of happened to me, and was the result of a few days worth of work while I was on break. I'm sorry, but also not sorry.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Rebecca Brown and her maid, companion, and more recently dominatrix arrived at the condominium tower her boyfriend lived in. It was a very new and luxurious building right by most of the university, and the unit had a spare bedroom her boyfriend’s sister had allowed Rebecca to store her school stuff in over the holiday.

Sure, moving during finals had sucked. Now, though, Rebecca had two weeks off, and given that this was her first time staying in the city there was so much she had to and wanted to do. She wasn’t sure what her maid would do in that timeframe, but Honesty was probably going to slack off or something. Maybe, Rebecca figured, she would have to drag her around so she didn’t just sleep somewhere. Honesty was a homebody sort, liable to doze off around the home or spend all her time in a book or the exercise room.

Honesty, however, had different plans. While her mistress had been studying like mad or taking exams, she had in her odd free moments designed a reward for Rebecca. One that would maybe push a few buttons, but also make her actually relax for the first time in a year. Of course, it had required some things she couldn’t just borrow from someone. Likewise, she couldn’t buy most of these things at a store, or it would ruin the surprise. Fortunately, the parcel she had ordered showed up today. She just needed an excuse to go pick it up, and that was pretty easy with everyone else out of town for the day.

“Mistress, Jimmy asked if I could bring some packages up.” Honesty said as she looked at Rebecca, the short, brunette victim of tonight’s pleasantries. “If you could take the overnight bag, I’d be very thankful because I’m going to have my hands full.”

“Oh, sure.” Rebecca responded as she accepted the bag to go with her backpack. 

As soon as she had it, or more properly was sitting with it on a bench by the elevators, Honesty headed off to the mail counter. Sure enough, there were two boxes waiting there for her. A smaller one she had actually been asked to bring up, and another that contained the surprise. The doorman didn’t know what was in there, and of course he didn’t care so much as they weren’t on his shelves anymore. This suited Honesty just fine. If she was going to get the best out of the fifty dollars she had spent, it needed to be a surprise to Rebecca as she lugged the two massive boxes upstairs.

On the trip up, Rebecca didn’t say anything, and Honesty didn’t either. Rebecca was, however, getting suspicious. You didn’t own someone and live with them for a decade without knowing when something was up. When that someone’s normally dour face was actually smiling, it raised red flags the size of countries. Not an ear to ear grin of course- Rebecca wasn’t sure Honesty could smile that wide- but an upturned corner of the mouth and a softer look in her eyes was more than enough. 

“Why are you so happy all of a sudden?” Rebecca asked as she looked at the taller girl next to her, “You never smile.”

“I just got something for some play time once we get up to the room.” Honesty replied truthfully. “It’d ruin the surprise if I told you what it was.”

Rebecca liked that. Honesty was finally growing into being a domme and being comfortable with it. Sure, it was _beyond_ taboo to have a slave dominating a free woman, but Rebecca didn’t care. She wanted this. Some days, she just needed to have her Amazonian beauty just overwhelm her with arms that felt like they were carved out of ebony and tell her what to do, how to act, and to be her real self, not the face she put on every morning because she had to. If it mostly meant spending an hour under a desk between someone’s legs, or just being bound and handcuffed in bed while she got to cuddle with one of her lovers, it was still a break from the tiring masquerade.

Honesty was barely hiding how giddy she was. Sure, she could order her mistress around some times, but she wanted to do something other than just order Rebecca to do what were normally her chores; or to just physically dominate a woman who she frankly not actually physically attracted to. Was Honesty fond of her mistress? Certainly. But raw, physical attraction was rather absent. Today was her chance to get that opportunity.

When the two of them had finally settled in it came as a surprise to Rebecca when her maid pushed her down onto the floor and fished through her backpack.

“Someone’s frisky today.” The brunette said as she was pinned by her taller slave- and now, her domme.

“Well, it is time for your surprise mistress.” Honesty replied, as she cuffed the other girl’s hands behind her back. “Do you remember your safeword?”

“Guava, goddess.” Rebecca said automatically. 

Honesty frowned as she stood up. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“But you’re my beloved Amazonian Goddess,” Rebecca said, trying futilely to roll over onto her back so she could sit up. “my beautiful Potpot, who I love more than anyone else in the world. What else should I call you?”

“Well, I’ll tell you when I have your surprise.” Honesty replied as she walked down the hallway. “I just have to get one more thing before I’m ready.”

Thankfully, nobody had been in the toy chest in Rebecca’s boyfriend’s room since Honesty had last used it, so she had no trouble finding the straps and trauma shears. Of course, that was something Honesty had expected because that boyfriend and his maid had been out at the optometrist back in their hometown and would be out for a few more hours.

When Honesty returned, Rebecca had actually managed to turn herself over, and was now sitting up. “Are those the frog-tying straps?” Rebecca asked as she looked at the handful of straps in her maid’s hand. “And the shears. Are you tying me up today?”

“Kinda.” Honesty said, as she put the straps down and set to work on opening the box she had brought up. “But that’s not all.”

“Oh, then what else is going on?” Rebecca said as she looked at her maid, unable to see what Honesty was opening.

“That would ruin the surprise, bubbeleh.” Honesty said, as she fished out an item from one of the box.

“Bubbeleh?” Rebecca said, as Honesty flipped her onto her back. “What?”

“Well you’re going to be my little baby today.” Honesty said, as she went to work unbuttoning her mistress’ skirt. “Because you need to relax.”

“Yes goddess.” Rebecca said, as her skirt fell away, and she could feel Honesty untying her panties.

“You can call me mommy today, bubbeleh.” Honesty said, as she set to work powdering and then diapering her mistress.

Rebecca sighed. She could deal with this. “Yes mommy.” She said, as Honesty finished diapering her. “Can I have my skirt back now?” 

“Will you be a good girl and listen to me?” Honesty said, as she reached over for it.

“Yes mommy.”

“Good, now let’s get you set up while I finish unpacking.” Honesty said. 

A short while later, a now dressed and bound Rebecca sat at the coffee table in the main room. Honesty had left her here and taken the remote, leaving only a box of crayons and a coloring book. Supposedly, this was to help her get in the right mindset. Now Rebecca was wearing a diaper for the first time in almost a decade after a horrifying case of the flu in her youth, and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it. It was embarrassing having a huge white bulge between her legs, and she couldn’t close her legs without feeling the soft pad inside press up against her more. At least the diaper didn’t have dinosaurs on it. Thank G-d the diaper didn’t have dinosaurs on it. She probably could’ve gotten more comfortable without the frog-ties, but Honesty had been very clear that they weren’t coming off unless Honesty wanted them off. At least she was on one of those memory foam cushions they had here, so her ankles weren’t screaming yet. 

Rebecca just sort of assumed that this was another one of the retaliatory things Honesty had done to her. She did make Honesty keep a box of briefs around for herself, but, well, she was a bedwetter (not really, but as far as Rebecca was concerned Honesty could relapse at any time) and looked so cute in them. 

The part she didn’t get was why she had been set in front of a coffee table that only had a box of crayons and a coloring book on it. As much as Rebecca could take a hint, she wasn’t really willing to go that far. So she sat and waited, and hoped nobody came in- or worse yet noticed the diaper under her skirt. 

Finally Honesty returned, wearing an apron over her usual outfit, and with a sippy cup in hand. “Bubbeleh, don’t you want to color?” She asked a pouting Rebecca, as she handed the smaller girl the cup. “Maybe you’ll feel better after you have some juice.”

Rebecca shrugged and took a sip. “This is sangria.”

“You’ve been such a good girl recently you deserved a treat.” Honesty replied, smiling enough to show teeth. “Which is also why I got you a coloring book.”

“But I’m not a child.”

“You are today bubbeleh,” Honesty said. “and you will act like it or I’ll put you over my knee.”

“Mommy will you please unhook me?” Rebecca asked. “I need to pee."

“That’s what the diaper is for, Revy.” Honesty replied. “You shouldn’t have had that ginger and hibiscus tea on the way here.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Mommy, you can’t be serious.” Honesty corrected. “And I am. I’ll change my little girl when I see the strip change color, or when it’s time for her bath.”

“What if I have to poop?”

“You’ll find out.” Honesty said, as Rebecca became increasingly concerned. Not that Honesty was looking forward to changing a messy diaper either, but she figured sacrifices had to be made. Today, she had an objective, and damn the consequences.

“Mommy, can you get me a snack?” Rebecca said, as she really noticed her bladder. “I’m hungry.”

“You’ll ruin your dinner.”

“Please mommy?”

“Ah fuck, I can’t disagree with that face.” Honesty muttered. 

As Honesty went off to the kitchen, Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief, and slammed the remainder of the bottle of sangria as best she could with a sippy cup. At least she could go without someone watching. Still, actually going in a diaper for the first time she could remember was embarrassing and difficult. Finally she went, and Rebecca tried to ignore the spreading warmth and the back pressure in her urethra as she went longer and harder than she thought she ever had before. 

“Somebody’s getting cheddar bunnies!” Honesty said, as she shook a bowl behind Rebecca. “After mommy checks to see if she was a good girl!”

“Mommy no.” Rebecca said, as Honesty put the bowl down on the table.

“Mommy yes.” Honesty replied, as she tipped Rebecca over.

“It’s going to leak out.” Rebecca squeaked as she fell on to her back.

“No it won’t, I bought the heavy duty ones. I could dump a jug of milk down your diaper right now and it wouldn’t leak.” Honesty said, as she flipped the smaller woman’s skirt. “Oh wow, that’s a lot of green. You were a _really_ good girl. Let’s get you changed.”

“But what about the cheddar bunnies?” Rebecca said, as she was pulled back upright. 

“Fine, you can eat your cheddar bunnies now.” Honesty said, as she shoved the bowl into her mistress’ hands before picking the girl up in a bridal carry. “You’re lucky mommy can lift.”

“Thank you mommy.” Rebecca said, before tossing a few cheddar bunnies in her mouth. 

And so, Honesty tossed Rebecca on to her boyfriend’s bed, and set to work changing her. Rebecca would’ve thought that getting changed would be more embarrassing than getting put into a diaper in the first place, but there was something to be said for lounging around on your back, looking at your phone and eating cheddar bunnies while someone else wiped your butt. Honesty was coming around to maybe that this was a terrible idea, but such things happen when you’re dealing with asparagus-scented piss. 

Still, Honesty figured, in for a penny in for a pound. “You know, I think I might keep this up until Constance gets back.” She said, as she saw Rebecca’s face grow pale. “Maybe even after. Especially since I could probably fit everything in my bag just fine, and we could hide this all under a sundress and some hose when we go out. Steven might be a bit put off by it, but I’m sure Marie would love to have a baby to take care of.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Rebecca said, as she felt her legs get lifted up in the air as Honesty slid a new diaper underneath her.

“So you wouldn’t like to have mommy nurse you while she fucks her boyfriend?” 

Rebecca actually had to think about that for a moment. “Would there be milk, mommy?”

“Only daddy’s.” Honesty said, before realizing what she said and dropping Rebecca back on to the bed.

“You know, if we got Grace to pee on a test for us, I could get the stuff from the doctor so you could induce.” Rebecca said, as she looked at her maid’s face. “After all, mommy, it’s only fair.”

“That would take a lot longer than a couple weeks Bubbeleh.” Honesty replied as she tapped some baby powder over Rebecca’s bottom. “Unless you want me to send you to school in diapers as well.”

“It could be an only in the bedroom thing.” Rebecca replied as her maid flipped the front half of the diaper up between her legs.

“You’d really be willing to buy me all new bras and pads for an only in the bedroom thing?” Honesty said, as Rebecca looked deep in thought. “It’s not really fair to mommy if she’s the only one who has to deal with this full time Bubbeleh.”

Rebecca continued thinking, and pouted. Or at least that was the impression Honesty got as she took the chance to tape up Rebecca’s diaper.

“You’re right mommy. I’m sorry.” Rebecca said before yawning.

“Oh, it sounds like it’s naptime.” Honesty said, as she started packing everything away. “Do you want to sleep with mommy, bubbeleh?”

“Yes please.” Rebecca said, as she fixed her blouse and sort of scooted around and up to the head of the bed. When she reached it, she put her now empty snack bowl and her phone on the nightstand and rolled onto her side.

“Just give mommy a minute and she’ll be right back.” Honesty said as she stood up. She had to get changed after all. While her mistress could get away with wearing the same blouse she wore to class in bed, Honesty at least had to take off her pants and apron. 

And so, after slipping into the bathroom she changed into a nightshirt and nothing else. Sure it wasn’t the best thing to wear when taking a nap in someone else’s bed and someone else’s home, but it was just decent enough and comfortable. Besides, just because she’d been unpacking with Rebecca earlier didn’t mean they knew where everything was quite yet.

As she returned, Rebecca looked at her and spoke up. “I really don’t get how you could wear one of these and fetters at the same time. It’s like having a bar right between your legs.”

“It’s easier if you sleep on your back.” Honesty replied as she sat down on the bed. “But you’re just going to have to deal if you want to cuddle up with mommy.”

“You can’t tell anyone about this.” Rebecca said, in a sort of realization of quiet panic that this was actually kinda fun. “Not a soul.”

“Only Steven and Marie.” Honesty said as she laid down. “They’re going to have to find out eventually.”

“Not if we stop.” The smaller girl said as she cuddled into her lover, brain spinning like a top.

“There’s a whole box of diapers in the other room Bubbeleh.” Honesty said, as she ruffled her mistress’ hair. “Besides I haven’t heard someone’s safe word yet.”

“Do you really want to make me use it mommy?” Rebecca said. “Because you do know what I’ll do when I’m in charge, right? It’s not like they’re not also your size.”

Honesty shuddered as she thought about the options. Rebbeca could come up with some ideas that were more than crazy enough to work- and if she felt really spiteful, there was always Constance with bad advice in the background.

“Yup. It’ll be your turn to be mommy’s little girl.” Rebecca said while she yawned.

Honesty sighed in relief. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

“And we’re gonna go out, and do all of the things you’d do to me, and it’ll be so much fun.” Rebecca said as she snuggled in more. 

“Bubbeleh, I though you wanted to take a nap…” Honesty replied, before she realized the smaller girl was asleep. She crashed not long after, falling asleep to the sounds of her sleeping mistress as she almost always did.

And so they slept, through the door chime, and the front door slamming open, two people bumbling through the condo, until the door to the bedroom slammed open and jolted them awake. 

“Honesty, Miss Rebecca, you’ll never guess what happened today!” An energetic voice said, as the two stirred. “Aside from getting glasses.”

“Marie, let them sleep.” A male voice responded as Rebecca stirred. “They’re probably still tired from moving everything.”

“Yeah, les’ go with that.” Rebecca said as she tried to free herself from Honesty’s grip. “Checkout was a bitch.”

“Sorry I couldn’t help with that.” Steven responded. “I had to take her home to pick up her glasses, and then we had to watch that kid Grandma sent over because her mother had to go back to the hospital and my sister couldn’t take her with her to the store.”

“She’s so cute! I wanted to take her with us,” Marie added, as she surveyed the room and set down her bag. “and then when we got here, I found a coloring book on the table! Also, um, is that diaper wet?”

Rebecca yelped and tried to hide her shameful garment, while Honesty just laughed, having not even tried to get up. “I told you they’d find out eventually.” She said. “I’m sure Marie also wants to play with the new baby too.”

Rebecca responded before Marie could answer. “No she doesn’t.”

“No she doesn’t, _Mommy_.” Honesty replied as she sat up. “And it’s rude to answer questions for other people Bubbeleh.”

“It doesn’t matter what she wants.” Steven said, sighing a little as he performed a painful familial duty.. “If y’all are going to play around here, my sister has asked me to make you sign a talent release form. She’ll offer you a grand each for the current footage, and two if you’ll do it in front of her camera crew.”

“There are cameras here?” Rebecca said, frantic

“Do you think my sister isn’t going to put cameras in every room of her home?” He said. “Like, you know her. She’s fucking paranoid.”

Marie helpfully interjected. “Miss Constance said they’re 4k or something when she showed me.” She said, as she jumped onto the bed. “I could even read my tattoos on the screen.”

Rebecca took a moment to process everything as Honesty looked at her. “Wow you are wet.” Honesty said, grinning. “That was fast.”

“Master,” Marie said looking towards the boy. “If they sign the release can I join them? I wanna play with the baby.”

Rebecca screamed, but screaming wouldn’t get her out of this. This was her life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this would've been done sooner if I hadn't run out of curse energies halfway through writing this and needed to recharge.
> 
> It's definitely a change of pace for me, and I probably won't go back to this specific line of work, especially since I haven't decided if making Rebecca a reluctant little is too much for this. So like it's in that same realm as the halloween stuff for how it all relates to each other.


	2. Rebecca spends a day in and colors.

Rebecca was sitting on the bed in the guest room coloring by herself when she heard the door open. She wasn’t really fond of all of the things her maid had done to her in the last day or two. But coloring was nice. As was not having to get up to pee while coloring. And she even had a coloring book by one of her favorite comic illustrators!

She heard the door squeak as it opened. “Well, Becky I have good news.” A familiar voice said as Rebecca turned to look at the door.

It took her a moment to place who the woman was before she realized it was Constance, her boyfriend’s elder sister, just wearing her hair in a side braid and with different body language than usual. Also, in a frilly apron she had clearly retrieved from a costume closet. 

“Oh?” Rebecca said, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Since your mommy had to run out and get some stuff for tomorrow before she hit the gym, she asked me to watch your perverted ass for a few hours.” Constance said. 

“I’m eighteen years old.” Rebecca said, as the older girl sat down on the bed next to her. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“You’re wearing a diaper under your dress and coloring a Princess Horsey Horse coloring book.” Constance replied. “Honesty really thinks you need a babysitter, and frankly you don’t look eighteen right now. You look four.”

“But why you, and not Marie?” 

“Nobody trusts Marie to keep you away from the baby, and I can change a diaper.”

“Wait, what?”

“I have a disabled sister and a baby in the house. Did you honestly think I didn’t know how to change a diaper?” Constance said as she looked the younger girl dead in the eyes.

“Grace wears diapers?”

“Yes, Grace has to wear them occasionally.” Constance said. “If you ever see her in a wheelchair, she’s probably wearing a diaper.” 

“So she’s…”

“Kind of like you, but not a pervert.” Constance replied. “She is lazy though, so she does take advantage of it.”

“But why do I have to be kept away from Katerina?” Rebecca asked as she pushed herself up.

“We’re afraid you might confuse her.” Constance replied.

“She’s two months old.”

“And Janice is very concerned about her daughter.” Constance said as she patted the younger girl’s head.

“Okay.” Rebecca said.

“So while you’re here in the guest bedroom, you can be as little as you, your mommy or I want.” Constance said, as she removed her hand. “But from now on you have to actually be an adult in the rest of the condo, aside from my brother’s suite if he allows it. You can be padded, but no more cheddar bunnies and sangria or punch in sippy cups in the main room.”

“Oh come on, that’s the only thing worth going through all this.”

“Also, your mommy left me a list of things you’re not allowed to do today.” 

“Is setting my desktop up on that list?” Rebecca said, “Because I want to get some work done and all I have is my phone, my sub-notebook and Honesty’s tablet.”

“You actually bought a sub-notebook?”

“It fits in my purse, runs a development environment I like and plays some games. I have a desktop for everything else.”

“And mommy doesn’t want you touching her things?”

“Do you have to call her that?”

“No, but this is actually kind of fun.” Constance replied.

“Fine, what can’t I do?”

Constance pulled the list up on her phone. “No swearing, sex, masturbation, age inappropriate video games, or computer time.” Constance said. “You can play console or handheld games though if they’re not too violent.”

“Can I study for next semester?”

“No, you’re supposed to relax.”

“But this is stressing me out.”

Constance sighed. “Then read a book or something. Figure something out or I will cuff you to the bedposts and leave you to your own devices.”

“You’re not being very nice.” Rebecca said.

“And I’m not your mommy.” Constance said. “I’m here to watch you while she’s at the gym, and make sure you actually relax.”

“I guess I’ll read.” Rebecca said. “But do you have anything that I can read?”

Usually if Jimmy or I have to watch Cinni-mini Cinnamon brings some of the stuff from upstairs down with her.” Constance said, “But there’s usually a children’s bible, Squirrel Nutkin, and a picture book about ground sloths.” 

“Sloths please.” Rebecca said.

Constance shrugged and left Rebecca to her coloring. And so Rebecca colored and colored until Constance returned. 

“I’m leaving the book on the chair.” Constance said to the girl who didn’t hear her, being still too busy coloring. As Constance wasn’t particularly in the mood to care, she just left without a word.

Rebecca, paying no heed, continued to color in what was honestly an increasingly racy coloring book. Down to the very tight and lovingly detailed swimsuits and abs on this beach volleyball scene. Which were supposed to glisten with sweat. While she hadn’t been in the mood recently, and had honestly been feeling kind of gross, this was finally doing it for her, niddah or not. And by her reckoning it had been doing it for her for some sort of eternity when she finally finished the page.

So she reached down towards her crotch to try and maybe get off on the sly without anyone noticing when she heard someone cough behind her. 

A very large someone.

When Rebecca turned to look behind her she saw that someone.

Her amazonian goddess, seemingly carved from walnut or mahogany, who was back from the store and wearing what they had agreed was specifically her mommy-apron. She had crossed her arms, and looked none too pleased with Rebecca.

“Bubbeleh, I thought I said no masturbation.” Honesty said with a scowl. 

“Mommy, I wasn’t going to masturbate.” The brunette replied, as she slid her hand back away from her padded crotch.

“Over the diaper is still masturbation bubbeleh.” Honesty said as she leaned down. “Did you do anything else you weren’t supposed to?”

“No mommy, I just colored.” Rebecca said, as she moved to sit up. “But I’m all squishy now and I need cummies.”

That word was enough to get Honesty to completely break character. “Oh my god, Rifke did you actually say ‘cummies’ with a straight face?” She said, as she bent over further laughing. “I’m sorry, I just, I can’t, you actually did it.”

Rebecca scowled and sulked. “It sounded cuter in my head, mommy.” She said defensively.

Honesty took a deep breath and got her laughter under control. “Well I guess if you need them that much.” She said as she sat down. “Do you need a change too?”

“No.” Rebecca said sheepishly.

“Alright then Bubbeleh, hike up your dress and get on my lap.” Honesty said as she patted her thigh. “It’s time for your reward.”

Now too horny to care, Rebecca complied and straddled one of Honesty’s thighs, facing her domme.

“Bubbeleh, You can have your cummies, but” Honesty said, barely suppressing a laugh, “only if you grind yourself against mommy’s leg to do it.”

And with relief in sight, grind she did, hugging Honesty’s chest under the larger girl’s arms and rocking her hips enough to get some stimulation from the diaper being dragged back and forth between the two of them.

…To Rebecca’s pleasure and Honesty’s chagrin, it was clearly working for the smaller girl who was now very aroused, playing grab-ass and on the verge of orgasm.

So Honesty decided to do the smaller girl a favor, and with both hands hit a few of her mistress’ weak spots. Just little things really, like scratching her hair while biting an earlobe, and some gentle touching of the brunette’s sacrum.

Naturally this sent Rebecca over the edge.

After the girl recovered from her orgasm, she moved in the afterglow to kiss her larger partner.

Who placed a hand in between them to stop her. “Bubbeleh, I thought we agreed on no kissing.” Honesty said. Which had been true, they agreed to it when they were thirteen, but now, almost six years later?

“Please Honesty, just this once?” Rebecca said, breaking character again, “I love you, and I want that. I’ve almost forgotten what that felt like.”

Honesty thought for a moment, and then pulled the smaller girl’s head down a bit, to kiss her on the forehead. “Rifke, there are some lines we shouldn’t cross.” She said, “Save it for your boyfriend.”

The smaller girl sighed. “But why? I love you!” She said.

“And you love him and Marie just as much, don’t you?” Honesty replied. “I can play with you, and satisfy your urges, or just make you relax like this, but I can’t let us get tangled up in each other like you want. You know I don’t feel about you the same way you do me. It’s not fair to them, or to either of us.” Which was true, the last thing Rebecca needed was to get tangled up with a woman who couldn’t reciprocate the same feelings.

“But.”

“Bubbeleh, that’s why we made that rule in the first place. Remember?” Honesty said, “Now lay down on the bed. I’m sure you need a change by now, and we should wash up before I have to help out with dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just got body slammed into melancholy at the end, but like with Diary Entries and everything else in the series, I don't think I can ever let anyone be too happy in anything I write for too long. Especially not when the simple relationships are still really complicated with complex and painful dynamics.


End file.
